clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:World of warcraft parody: Let's start making it!
Hello, this is Tidalwave11, editor and avid player of World of warcraft. I feel that there is need for us to begin a WoW parody. It's pretty much my favourite game out there. So, here's the main things we have to parody in this... parody: * The main lore: This is the most important thing we have to plan on. It's important in WoW, so it's gonna need to be important in the parody. * The alliance and horde: There are two competing faction in the game: Alliance and Horde. We're definetly gonna parody this. * Playable races: In WoW, there are 12 playable races: Alliance races: *Human *Dwarf *Night Elf *Gnome *Draenei* *Worgen** Horde races: *Orc *Troll *Tauren *Forsaken *Blood elf* *Goblin** * means this race can only be chosen if players have The Burning Crusade expsansion pack ** mean this race can only be chosen if players have The Cataclysm exspansion pack Gonna need to parody the playable races, of course. *'Playable classes' We really need to parody the playable classes: *Warrior *Paladin *Priest *Rogue *Mage *Warlock *Death Knight* *Shaman *Druid * means this class can only be chosen if players have the Wrath of The Lich King exspansion pack... also, players need to have an exsisting level 55 character before they can create a death knight *'Exspansion packs' We really need to parody the exspansion packs: *The Burning Crusade *Wrath of the Lich King *Cataclysm To install Wrath of the Lich King, players need to have the burning crusade installed, same thing with cataclysm, only that instead of the burning crusade, it's wrath of the lich king. To get more info on Wow, check the Wowwiki: http://www.wowwiki.com/Portal:Main So, let's get started! --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 20:36, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Idea Put your ideas here! --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 20:36, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Species * Human - Penguin * Dwarf - RocketSnail * Night Elf - RocketSlug * Gnome - Leprachan * Draenei - ??? * Worgen - ??? * Orc - Human * Troll - ElectricSnail * Tauren - ??? * Blood elf - ElectricSlug * Forsaken - Puffolian * Goblin - Undead Leprachan Do we have to Make this a parody of WoW? We already made so many parodies! Can we just make an origional high-fantasy game that's similar but not completely based off another one? Citcxirtcem 22:14, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Well, I've yet to see a parody of an MMORPG, and this could be the first.--''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 23:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) This entire wiki is a parody of an MMORPG... anyways, I think we should make this a wider parody or other games, like Runescape, Kingdom of Loathing, and Adventure Quest etc. Citcxirtcem 06:42, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Technically, Mect, this wiki isn't a parody of an MMO, but it already takes ideas out of it. An actual parody of CP would actually beb ased off the game. We're not basing everything off the game, we're basing it off it's inhabitants and objects, a whole diffrent thing. of course, we could mix in a few other MMO's too, such as Guild Wars and Aion Online. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 08:19, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Some important info I also like to igve some information about the races and classes: Human *Capital city: Stormwind City, Elwynn *Leader: Varian Wrynn *The huamns of Stormwind are a young, yet versatile race. Residing in Stormwind City, the last bastion of human power, the humans lead *the alliance in it's battles against the horde. *Starting area: Elywnn Forest *Available classes: Warrior, Paladin, Priest, rogue, mage, warlock, Death Knight (Wrath only) Hunter (Cataclysm only) Dwarf *Capital city: Ironforge, Dun Moroguh *Leader: Magni Bronezebeard *The Dwarves of Ironforge are a battle-worthy race and the second most abudant race in the alliance. Being one of the oldest races in *Azeroth, the dwarves have superior power to assist the alliances in battles against the horde. *Starting Area: Dun Moroguh *Available classes: Warrior, Paladin, Priest, rogue, hunter, Death knight (Wrath Only) Shaman (Cataclysm only) Mage (Cataclysm only) Gnome *Capital City: Formerly Gnomeregan, now residing in Ironforge. *Leader: High Tinkerer Mekkatogue (I think I spelt it wrong...) *The curious gnomes are...well... a curious race. Orignally residing in Gnomeregan, the city was took over by vicous troggs. With *nowhere lese to go to, the gnomes are currently residing in Ironforge, assisting the dwarves. *Starting Area: Dun Moroguh *Available classes: Warrior, rogue, mage, warlock, death knight (Wrath only) Priest (Cataclysm only) Night elf *Capital City: Darnassus, Teldrassil *Leader: Tyrande Whisperwind *The night elves are a peaceful race with a society built on druids. With the power of nature at their side, they now assist the *alliance. *Starting area: Teldrassil *Available classes: Warrior, hunter ,priest, rogue, druid, Death Knight (Wrath only) Mage (Cataclysm only) Draenei *Capital City: The Exodar *Leader: Prophet Veren *The noble Draenei once lived on another planet known as Draenor. After it's collapse however, the draenei had to escape it's *destruction into Outland. They soon crashe landed into Azeroth, and were soon helped by the night elves, who bought them into the *alliance. *Starting area: Azuremyst Isle *Avaialble classes: Warrior, hunter ,paladin, priest, shaman, mage, death knight (Wrath only) Worgen *Capital City: Gilneas *Leader: Genn Greymane *The worgen were once humans part of Gilneas, a human empire. When more, savage worgen were released due to the scythe of elune, the *gilneans shut themselves off from the rest of the world. They ended up turning into worgen, but managed to stop becoming savages. *They soon rejoined the alliance after the forsaken began to invade their homelands. *Starting area: Gilneas *Available classes: Warrior, hunter, mage, warlock, priest, rogue, death knight, druid Orc *Capital City: Orgrimmar, Durotar *Leader: Thrall *The orcs were once resident of Draenor, alongside the Draenei. However they were soon took over by the Burnig Legion, forming what *was once the old horde. After countless wars on Azeroth, most of the orcs escaped from hte legion, and soon, with several other *races, now fight for survival. *Starting area: Durotar *Available classes: Warrior, warlock, mage (Cataclysm only) rogue, shaman, hunter ,death knight (Wrath only) Troll *Capital City: Formerly Darkspear Isles, now residing in Orgrimmar *Leader: Vol'jin *The trolls were once a simple tribe of jungle trolls living on several small islands. However, when a sea witch and her band of *murlocs attacked the trolls, Thrall came just in time to save them. The trolls showed their gratitude by joining the horde. *Starting area: Durotar *Available classes: Warrior, hunter, rogue, shaman, priest, mage, druid (cataclysm only) Death Knight (Wrath only) Tauren *Capital City: Thunder Bluff, Mulgore *Leader: Cairne *The tauren are a peaceful race in which their society is based upon two groups representing the sun and the moon; the druids and the *sunwalkers. After the horde helped the tauren reclaim their homelands from centaurs, the tauren joined the horde. *Starting area: Mulgore *Available classes: Warrior, hunter, shaman, druid, paladin (cataclysm only) Priest (cataclysm only) Death Knight (Wrath only) Forsaken *Capital City: Undercity, Tirisfal *Leader: Sylvanas Windrunner *The forsaken were once slaves to the undead scourge. They regained their will, however, and escaped. After being rejected by the *alliance, the forsaken joined the horde. *Starting area: Tirisfal Glades *Available classes: Warrior, Hunter (cataclysm only) priest, mage, rogue , warlock, death knight (Wrath only) Blood elf *Capital City: Silvermoon City, Eversong *Leader: Lor'themar Theron *After the sundering, the blood elves felt their betrayal by the the alliance was too much to handel for them. When they came across *the horde however, they saw how the forsaken were in a similar situation as them, and joined the horde. *Starting area: Eversong Woods *Available classes: Warrior (Cataclysm only) Hunter, mage, priest, warlock, paladin, rogue, death knight (Wrath only) Goblin *Capital City: Formely Kezan, currently Azhara (Post cataclysm) *Leader: Unknown *AFter the cataclysm destroyed Kezan, several goblins were shipwrecked on the lost isles. After a certain goblin saved an important *figue in the horde, the bilgewater goblin were introduced into the horde. *Starting area: Kezan *avaiable classes: Warrior, hunter, priest, shaman, rogue, death knight, mage, warlock --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 01:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC)